Yui ¡¡¡eres una salvaje!
by livewhileyoucan
Summary: ¿Cansados de que Yui se deje pisotear por los Sakamaki, Mukami y Tsukinami? Bien pues en esta historia YUI se las arreglara para dar vuelta el mundo de aquellos sádicos vampiros, por favor pasen y lean. El humor vendrá después del prologo era necesario hacerlo como esta ahora:
1. Prólogo

Hola a todos esta es mi primera historia esperó que les guste , cualquier crítica es bien recibida (siempre y cuando sea respetuosa) :).Quiero aclarar que me basaré en la trama principal ,pero cambiando algunos, si es que no muchos, detalles. Aún no tengo la pareja principal,así que mientras se desarrolla la historia me gustaría que dejen sus parejas favoritas en los review.

 **Disclaimer:** No soy dueña de los personajes ni la trama de Diabolik Lovers, sólo me pertenece la historia que les presentaré a continuación; así que sin más demora los dejó leer :3.

* * *

Prólogo

AAhh- suspira una linda jovencita de cabellos rubios pálidos y ojos rosados.-¿por qué mi padre no me dejó acompañarlo?- se quejaba con cansancio y un poco de molestia mientras esperaba llegar a su destino.

* * *

~Flashback~

Yui, ven un momento- llamó un hombre de mediana edad.

¿Qué sucede padre?- contestó la animada joven.

Tengo que viajar a otro país por trabajo, tu irás con unos parientes lejanos mientras no estoy -dijo seriamente aquel hombre llamado Seiji.

¡¿Qué?! ¿ y no puedo acompañarte?- decía de forma enojada la pequeña rubia.

¡NO!- dijo de forma nerviosa- tienes que quedarte aquí a terminar tus estudios y no te preocupes te dejaré al cuidado de un viejo amigo, te tratarán bien( si claro •–•)

~Fin flashback~

* * *

Y además, ¿qué es eso de que viviré con unos parientes lejanos?, según recuerdo a mi me dijeron que soy adoptada, por lo que parientes míos no son...pero, ¿ por qué estaba tan nervioso?- pensaba mirando por la ventana.

Señorita, hemos llegado.- la sacó de su trance el conductor.

Con un pequeño sobresalto miró a quien la había interrumpido de seguir vagando en sus pensamientos.

Muchas gracias, que le vaya bien.- dijo amable con una pequeña sonrisa, la cual ocultaba sus dudas de por qué había llegado a esa situación; mientras bajaba del coche.

De nada, que le vaya muy bien señorita.- le dedicó una sonrisa y partió para seguir con su trabajo.

Detrás de Yui se imponía una enorme mansión, estaba un poco descuidada, ya que había plantas y musgo en la fachada de esta.

Yui se había quedado embobada por la construcción delante de sus ojos.

Wow, es enorme.- se dijo.- bueno será mejor que empiece a caminar o pareceré una tonta. En ese momento comenzó a llover por lo que rápidamente emprendió su marcha y cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, la golpeó tres veces, sin embargo nadie respondió.

¡Hola!...Creo que no me escucharon.-golpeó de nuevo, pero esta vez la puerta se abrió, entró con la guardia alta, una nunca sabe que puede pasar.- disculpa, ¿ hay alguien en casa?, que extraño, tal vez no les dijeron que venía hoy.-En el interior una escalera daba la bienvenida y cerca de ella había un sofá en el cual descansaba un chico pelirrojo.

Disculpa, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?.- dijo Yui aliviada de encontrar a alguien,pero el chico no respondió ni movió.

Oye.- llamó de nuevo tocando la mano del chico, pero la dejó ir inmediatamente al sentirla muy fría, demasiado fría para una persona viva.

¡ Dios!, esta muy frío, ¡¿estás bien!?- exclamó. Trató de buscar el pulso del muchacho, pero nada.- ¡Debo llamar una ambulancia!.- agarró su celular dispuesta a actuar, cuando una mano la detuvo. ¡Era el chico sin pulso!.

Demonios, eres muy ruidosa.- dijo molesto el pelirrojo de ojos verdes.- Esta no es tu casa,así que no seas ruidosa.

¡Es..estás vivo!.- exclamó sorprendida Yui.

¿Por qué no lo estaría?¿ qué crees que soy?.- le respondió el muchacho. De repente este la tomó de la cintura y la dejó debajo suyo.

¡¿Qué haces?!.- dijo sorprendida.

¿ no es obvio?, voy a tomarte.- contestó mientras le dio una lamida a su blanquecino cuello, Yui se estremeció,pero reaccionó y lo empujó lejos de ella; el chico como no esperó que lo alejara de ella, se cayó del sofá y la miró enojado.- ¡¿quién te crees para hacerle esto a ore-sama?!

Yui con una vena hinchada le respondió.- Me creo Yui Komori, una persona que no se va a dejar ser atacada por nadie.

tsch, sólo eres una...- fue interrumpido por otro chico de cabello negro y ojos rojos.

Ayato,¿por qué la conmoción?.- dijo seriamente.

Demonios, Reiji.- contestó molesto por la interrupción.

Este es el pasillo de entrada. Se supone que es un lugar para recibir visitas. Haz tus actividades en tu habitación.-lo retó.

Perdón, ¿podrías ayudarme?.- le dijo esperanzada de que por fin encontró a alguien serio con quien poder arreglar su problema.

¿Y tú eres?.- la miró serio.

Soy Yui Komori, mu padre me dijo que viviría aquí.- respondió.

No escuché nada al respecto.- le dijo para después dirigirse al pelirrojo.- Ayato, explícame esto.

¿Huh? ¿debo saberlo?. Nunca dijiste nada de eso chichinashi.- le recriminó a Yui.

Eso es por que me atacaste de la nada.- dijo comenzando a enfadarse con él.

Hmmp.- Ayato sólo la ignoró.

Espera, dijiste ¿chichinashi?.- dijo Yui con muchas venas marcadas.

Por supuesto. Eres tan plana como un panqueque, ba~ka.- le dijo con burla lo miró enojada para luego desviar su vista a Reiji que estaba pensando sobre la situación dijo.-Eso es extraño. No estaba informado sobre esto.

Disculpa, pero ¿quién eres tú?.-preguntó Yui

No deberíamos hablar aquí. Ven. Encárgate de su equipaje.- Yui se sorprendió, no notó cuándo llegó un mayordomo, pero le restó importancia y siguió al pelinegro.

Ya en la sala, Yui se encontraba sentada en un sillón al igual que Ayato, sólo que este en uno diferente.

Ahora, dime cómo hiciste para entrar en esta casa.- comenzó Reiji.

Bueno, yo ...- pero fue interrumpida por una risilla.

Oh, pero que tenemos aquí.-dijo risueño un chico muy parecido a Ayato, solo que tenía el cabello más largo y de color marrón rojizo y llevaba un sombrero negro.-¿ es cierto que hay una linda chica humana aquí?.- dijo para después aparecer al lado de Yui y lamerle la mejilla.- Mmm, hueles tan dulce y delicioso.-Yui se alejó un poco molesta y se limpió la mejilla, no duró mucho hasta que otro chico con el cabellos y ojos morados, pero con ojeras ,dijera.- Por favor, déjame lamerte también.- para luego repetir la acción de el chico parecido a Ayato.- Tienes razón, es dulce.- agregó el pelimorado.

Yui sólo se limpió, pero se notaba que estaba comenzando a enfadarse y cuando iba a decir algo, Reiji se le adelantó.-Ustedes dos, eso es un comportamiento descortés para una dama que acaban de conocer.- les dijo en tono de reprimenda.

Eh~ ¿ pero si todo el mundo quiere probar algo que se ve delicioso?.- le dijo con voz cantarina el de sombrero.-¿no es así kanato?.- se dirigió al chico de ojeras. Este sólo dijo un 'si'.

¡ Ya basta! Ore-sama la vio primero, así que ore-sama será su primer todo.- dijo Ayato. Una voz molesta respondió.- Patético. Estoy harto de que te llames a ti mismo 'su majestad'.

¡Púdrete!.- respondió molesto Ayato.- Sé que eres tú Subaru. ¡Muéstrate!.- le exigió a la voz.

Por aquí.- dijo desganado un chico peliblanco con tono rosado de ojos rojos, que si bien su voz demostraba aburrimiento, su cara tenía una expresión de enojo muy marcada.-Pensé que olía a humano, así que eras tú,¿ como te atreves a interrumpir mi sueño?.- se dirigió a Yui.

¿De dónde apareciste?.- dijo ahora muy sorprendida por todo.

¡Mi pregunta primero!.- exigió dando un golpe a la pared, la cual ahora tenía un cráter hecho por el chico a quien Ayato llamó Subaru.

Reiji volvió a iinterrumpir, pero esta vez con una muy clara molestia en su cara.- ¿no les han dicho algo sobre esta dama que ha venido a vivir con nosotros?

emm...creo que es un malentendido, así que mejor me iré, perdón por las molestias y muchas gracias.- dijo una nerviosa Yui intentando escapar de aquella extraña situación.- ¡espera un momento!.- la detuvo Reiji.- Estoy tratando de averiguar de que va este asunto, ¿no sería de mala educación irte ahora?.- le recriminó.

No, mejor me voy, así les ahorro problemas.- trató de huir de nuevo. Pero otra vez una nueva voz habló.-¿eres tú la mujer que Él mencionó?.- se trataba de un chico rubio casi anaranjado que estaba acostado en un sillón.

Shu,¿sabes algo de esta chica?.- le dijo Ayato.- Quizás.- respondió con los ojos cerrados el tal Shu.- No digas 'quizás'. Me gustaría una explicación.- esta vez kanato fue quien habló.- Ese tipo...- comenzó a responder Shu.-...me contactó el otro día. Dijo " tenemos una invitada que llega de la iglesia, así que tratala con respeto".- terminó de decir.

¿Qué? ¿Me estás diciendo que este chichinashi es la futura novia?.-preguntó incrédulo Ayato. Yui comenzó a hiperventilar, y quien no si se supone que sólo viviría ahí, pero ahora resultaba que su padre le había mentido y ahora era una ¿novia?.-Oh, ¿eso es todo?.- comentó Kanato.

Hmm~... parece más un sacrificio que una novia.- dijo el de sombrero, de quien Yui aún no sabía su nombre.- Oh cierto, también dijo que no la matáramos.- agregó aburrido Shu.

eeh~ entonces será una relación muy larga.-dijo nuevamente el de sombrero.- Parece ser que no hay ningún malentendido, así que permítenos presentarnos.- dijo Reiji, quien Yui pensó podría ser un mayordomo sin ningún problema.- Ese es el hijo mayor, Shu.- señaló al rubio.-Yo soy el siguiente, Reiji.- continuó.-Ellos son los trillizos.- dijo señalando al pelirrojo, al de sombrero y al película,que abrazaba a un oso.- el mayor es Raito.- señaló al de sombrero.- Encantado de conocerte, bitch-chan.- respondió este.- el cuarto hijo es Kanato.- siguió con las presentaciones Reiji y señaló al chico que abrazaba a un oso con un parche en el ojo.-Por favor, juguemos juntos alguna vez ¿si?.- dijo el de pelo morado.- le sigue Ayato.- dijo el pelinegro para luego señalar al pelirrojo.- La próxima vez no te escaparás, chichinashi.- se dirigió a Yui.- y el último...- prosiguió.-Subaru.- este sólo dijo que era una pérdida de tiempo.

AAhahaha.- río nerviosa Yui.- insisto, debe ser un error, yo no soy ni seré novia de nadie, permitanme llamar a mi padre.- dijo muestras hurgaba en sus bolsillos en busca de su celular.- ¿Buscas esto?.- dijo con burla Ayato.- ¡Hey! ¡devuélvemelo!.- Ayato sólo reía por los intento de Yui de recuperar su celular, pero Subaru se lo arrebató de las manos.- ¿ qué haces ?.- lo interrogó Yui.-Estoy haciendo esto.- respondió mientras aplastaba el celular entre sus manos.

¡Ahhhh! ¡No! ¡Mi celular!.-lloriqueó Yui.- trabajé mucho para poder comprarlo.- un aura peligrosa comenzó a parecer al rededor de ella y con una voz tenebrosa se dirigió a Subaru.- me lo vas a pagar.- para luego...

* * *

Y eso es todo amigos, lo hice a través de mi celular, por lo que no sé si es largo o corto, además quería hacerlo más gracioso,pero lo dejaré para los demás capítulos; me propuse a hacer esta historia, ya que no me agradaba como Yui se dejaba pisotear, eso no significa que la haga una cabrona, seguirá siendo dulce pero se defenderá y devolverá con creces los maltratos o bueno trataré de que no se vuelva una sádica desquiciada. Dejen sus comentarios,me ayudarías mucho. Bye~.\\(°^°)/


	2. Cuerpo y alma por mi celular

**Hola de nuevo :), aquí les traigo el primer capítulo, es un verdadero reto tratar de escribir humor, pero conservando un poco de seriedad, con el tiempo mejoraré[°^°]√**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **No soy dueña de los personajes ni la trama de Diabolik Lovers, sólo me pertenece la historia aquí escrita.**_

* * *

~Anteriormente~

 **¿ Qué haces ?.- lo interrogó Yui.-Estoy haciendo esto.- respondió mientras aplastaba el celular entre sus manos.**

 **¡Ahhhh! ¡No! ¡Mi celular!.-lloriqueó Yui.- trabajé mucho para poder comprarlo.- un aura peligrosa comenzó a parecer alrededor de ella y con una voz tenebrosa se dirigió a Subaru.- me lo vas a pagar.- para luego...**

* * *

Capítulo 1~

 **Yui saltó sobre Subaru, quién sorprendido, no alcanzó a reaccionar y cayó con una muy furiosa Yui encima de él. Cabe destacar que la posición en la que cayeron era para la imaginación, sólo que a la rubia no le importó en lo más mínimo y agarró de la ropa al albino y lo sacudía violentamente, mientras le gritaba.- ¡Tú! ¡Infeliz! ¡¿Te crees que es muy fácil conseguir dinero?! Me costó meses ¡meses! Poder ahorrar, trabajé tanto, que cuando llegaba a mi casa lo único que lograba hacer era comer y dormir por el maldito cansancio, me aguanté los toqueteos e insinuaciones de los pervertidos que llegaban como clientes y ¡tú!.- paró de zarandearlo para mirarlo de una forma tan aterradora, que Subaru sintió un escalofrío en su espina dorsal.- ¡destruiste el celular que con tanto esfuerzo pude comprar!.- lloró un poco para luego volver a mirarlo intensamente.- pero claro, como tú no hiciste el esfuerzo no importa ¿cierto?, ¡destrocemos todo lo que es de otros! total no lo pagas.- dijo con rabia, para luego soltarlo e ir donde se encontraban los pedazos de lo que hasta hace unos momentos, fue su celular y lloró. Todo esto bajo la estupefacta mirada de 6 chicos y sus reacciones fueron variadas.**

 **Shu que estaba indiferente, miró incrédulo la escena y a la chica que ahora lloraba como si no hubiera mañana.**

 **Reiji miraba un poco molesto, pero le dio razón a la rubia, después de todo Subaru tenía tendencia a destruir y que alguien le parara los carros era toda una hazaña.**

 **Raito y Ayato reían sin parar, nunca esperaron que alguien tan pequeño dejara a Subaru hecho piedra del miedo, en todo caso, esto no era algo que sucediera siempre.**

 **Kanato miraba con burla a su medio hermano menor, mientras ocultaba una sonrisilla abrazando a su oso.**

 **Y Subaru, bueno él casi se orina en sus pantalones, ni su padre le provocaba tanto miedo como aquella jovencilla que recién conocía.**

 **Pero todos dejaron lo que hacían para concentrarse y posar sus ojos en Yui que, cuando iba a recoger un pedazo de su destrozado celular, se cortó; no era una herida profunda, pero si lo suficiente como para que goteara sangre. Yui sintió las miradas y los miró. Todos tenían una cara de querer comérsela, y sí todo era porque esos chicos no eran nada más ni nada menos que unos vampiros.**

 **Raito quién se encontraba más cerca de la muchacha dijo.- Bitch-chan, no puedes ir provocando a la gente con el olor embriagante de tu sangre.- la miró hambriento.- ¿qué tal si me dejas probarte? ¿si?.**

 **¡La puta madre! son vampiros, se dijo Yui para sus adentros, buscó en su bolsillo y sacó su cruz de plata. La mostró a los hermanos y dijo.- ¡atrás satanás!-los hermanos estallaron en risas.- ¡ahahaha! somos vampiros no el diablo, pero creó que nos parecemos, además esos mitos de vampiros que hacen los humanos, realmente no funcionan.- dijo con burla Ayato.-Bueno tenía que intentarlo.-dijo la rubia resignándose a que no funcionaría nada.**

 **Mejor danos tu sangre, no cabe la menor duda que será muy dulce.-esta vez fue Raito quien habló. Yui se paró lentamente y dijo.- ¡Ni de coña!- terminado de decir eso, corrió como si la estuviera persiguiendo el mismísimo diablo. Primero intento con la entrada principal , pero ésta por más que intento empujándola, no se abrió; escuchó que uno de ellos hablaba, pero estaba más concentrada tratando de huir, por lo que llegó a un pasillo donde encontró una puerta que estaba cerrada con candado, digo estaba, pues el candado se encontraba abierto. Yui no lo pensó dos veces y entró. En la habitación vio que había una mujer en la ventana, ella tenía un largo cabello morado y usaba un estilizado vestido de color negro y en un costado de este, tenía vuelos blancos, como en capas. De repente sintió un dolor punzante en el pecho, para ser más exactos, en el lado izquierdo donde está el corazón. Por el dolor se dobló y en un movimiento brusco chocó con un librero que había allí, esto provocó que cayeran algunos libros y entre ellos, un diario. La pequeña rubia que se estaba recuperando, se asombró de no ver a la mujer de cabello morado, pero se sorprendió más de que en el diario había una fotografía de su padre y ella, si se preguntan, sí, el diario que encontró Yui era de su padre y en él decía:" Hoy, Richter me entregó una bebé, era humana, al verla supe que debía protegerla, por lo que la cuidaré como si fuera mi propia hija. Sin embargo es extraño que un vampiro tenga un bebé humano, me preguntó qué esconderá.". No era que no supiera que era adoptada, lo extraño era que el diario de su padre estaba en esa mansión llena de vampiros y que ella fue entregada a su padre por uno. Guardó el diario, lo leería después, ahora tenía que escaparse los hambrientos chupa sangre que la perseguían. Para su mala suerte, cuando planeaba cómo bajar por la ventana, los seis vampiros ya estaban en la habitación y el primero en hablar fue Reiji.- De todas las habitaciones en las que podías entrar, escogiste ésta, dime ¿cómo hiciste para entrar?, ahora tendré que poner otro candado.- dijo terriblemente serio.- ya no puedes escapar Bitch-chan.- agregó con una sádica sonrisa en su rostro Raito.**

 **Yui iba a responder, pero volvió el dolor en el pecho con mayor intensidad que antes, su mente se estaba nublando y antes de caer desmayada miró a Subaru y dijo.- de verdad haré que me compres un celular nuevo.- y todo se volvió negro.**

 **Despertó al cabo de unas horas en una gran habitación, bastante linda a su parecer; se dio cuenta también que llevaba puesto un delicado camión rosa, ante esto Yui se sonrojó un poco, pero no resolvería nada haciendo un escándalo, aunque en su interior ya quisiera dejar con un ojo morado pasando a negro a los Sakamaki.**

 **Bitch-chan te ves muy sexy vestida de esa forma y emites un olor demasiado delicioso.- dijo Raito coquetamente mientras se le acercaba. La joven lo iba a alejar cuando de un empujón este se corrió, el culpable de esto fue Ayato .- No toques las cosas de ore-sama sin su permiso.- ante la acción de su el pervertido (así lo ha nombrado Yui , no me culpenXD) agregó.-Ayato-kun no seas tan rudo.**

 **¡Cállate! Ella es mía- Respondió molesto el pelirrojo rebelde (insisto, es Yui…).- ¡Hey! ¡Que yo no soy de nadie intento de delincuente!.-replicó la muchacha con enojo.**

 **¡ahahaha! Bitch-chan cada vez me caes mejor.-dijo con una sonrisa burlesca Raito.- ¡Tú cállate hormona con patas!.- le gritó Ayato.- ¡y tú mujer, tienes que respetar a tu dueño!.**

 **¿Por qué hay tanto escándalo?.- dijo entrando a la habitación Reiji.- Bueno ya no importa, los tres tienen que arreglarse o llegarán tarde.**

 **Mierda…- susurró Ayato, pero no lo suficientemente bajo para que no lo escucharan.-De nuevo tú, Reiji.**

 **Pero me estaba divirtiendo.- dijo Raito con falsa lástima.**

 **Tú también necesitas cambiarte.- Reiji los ignoró y se dirigió a Yui.-¿cambiarme? ¿ a dónde vamos?.- dijo curiosa esta.**

 **¿ no es obvio?, vámos a ir a la escuela.-dijo el mayordomo… ¡no!.. digo lentes, ¡ah! digo Reiji.- mientras vivas en esta casa (sí casa7.7)debes adaptarte a nuestro modo de vida.**

 **Lo siento mucho, pero yo ya me he graduado de la escuela.- dijo con burla Yui y haciendo un signo paz con los dedos.**

 **¡¿qué?! ¡¿Chichinashi/Bitch-chan terminó la escuela antes que nosotros?!.- dijeron sorprendidos Ayato y Raito.**

 **mmm… eso es algo inesperado.- dijo pensativo Reiji.-de cualquier forma cámbiate y ya veré que hacer contigo, no te podemos dejar sola aquí, pues de seguro que intentarás escapar.**

 **Tch.- chasquéo la lengua Yui.- de acuerdo, pero es muy tarde para ir a la escuela, así que dormiré un poco más, vayan y sean felices con sus pruebas.- dijo para después acomodarse en la cama y seguir durmiendo.**

 **¡Te he dicho que te cambies y lo harás! O lo haré por las malas.- dijo severo Reiji.**

 **Ya escuché, me cambiaré.- levantó las manos en signo de rendición.- Pero no esperes que esté muy activa, después de todo yo soy humana y mi cuerpo solo responde a mi rutina humana.**

 **Bien dado que ya haz terminado la escuela, no puedes ponerte un uniforme, pero es lo único que puedes hacer ya no hay tiempo.- le dijo a la vez que le entregaba un uniforme.**

 **Hey.- dijo Yui, pero ya nadie se encontraba ahí.- ahaa.-suspiró.**

 **Todos se encontraban en la limusina camino a la escuela.- Son hermanos ¿o no?.-pensó Yui.- ¿se llevan tan mal para no hablarse?- le vino a la mente esta vez.**

 **¿Qué tienes en mente chichinashi?- interrumpió sus pensamientos Ayato.-Tienes muchas agallas para desafiar a tu ore-sama, chichinashi.-a Yui se le marcó una vena, ¿cuántas veces tenía que repetir lo mismo?- Oye, por si se te olvidó te lo repito, mi nombre es Yui Komori, no me trates de chichinashi, retrasado.-le contestó. Todos la miraron con cara de haber cometido un crimen, ¿qué había hecho ella ahora? Solo estaba defendiéndose ¿no es cierto?**

 **Tch, tu opinión no me importa, Chi-chi-na-shi.- le respondió con sorna Ayato para abrir la boca e intentar morderla, pero fue de nuevo interrumpido, ya lo saben ¿no?.**

 **Ayato, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que esas actividades las realices en tu cuarto?- lo reprendió Reiji.- eso es para ti.- esta vez le habló a Yui.- es jugo de arándano, la mejor cura para la anemia.**

 **Gracias, pero no me encuentro anémica.- forzó una sonrisa.- No tienes que agradecerme y debes tomarte ese jugo, tienes que estar consciente de que eres nuestra presa y no podrás escapar de nosotros.- le respondió Reiji.**

 **La chica solo apretó los dientes y se prometió a sí misma que encontraría la forma de escapar y si no, pues trataría de persuadir a los chupa sangre de que no la dejaran seca.**

* * *

 **Bueno hemos llegado al fin de este primer capítulo, ¿ qué les ha parecido?, dejen sus comentarios y pues ¡nos leemos! ByeJ.**

 **¡Ah! Se me olvidaba dejen en los reviews la pareja que más les gusta, creo que haré un final para todos, pero me gustaría tener una pareja oficial:D, creo que esta historia tendrá para laaaaaargo, espero que sigan apoyándome en mi primera historia. También gracias a Isa-chan1114, por ser mi primer comentario,saludos.**

 **Ahora sí, sayonara.**


	3. Paciencia

¡Hola a todos! Lamento la demora, pero mejor tarde que nunca ¿no?. Bueno, sin nada más que agregar, solo que espero que disfruten el capítulo:).

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **No** soy dueña de los personajes ni la trama de **Diabolik Lovers** , sólo me pertenece la historia aquí escrita.

* * *

Capitulo 3~ **Forma menor de desesperación disfrazada de virtud. (Alias, la muy conocida** **PACIENCIA)** **.**

Los hermanos Sakamaki y la nueva "novia de sacrificio" (Yui:Tch! no me jodas autora, que yo soy como Deadpool* Autora:¡Te callas! estoy tratando de narrar la historia... ¡solo llevamos UNA línea y me interrumpes! 7.7* Yui: ¡Hmp! Autora:Bueno, continuemos.)recién llegaban a la prisión que se hacía llamar escuela.

—¡Sí!¡Por fin se acabó el infierno!¡Demasiado tiempo en un solo lugar me aburre!—. Exclamó Yui.

—Oye mujer, eres demasiado bulliciosa, mejor cállate—. Le llamó la atención el dormilón de Shu, normal;solo que tenía jugo morado en su cabello y chaleco .— Suficiente alboroto tengo con lo de hace poco.

 **~Flashback~**

—Ayato, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que esas actividades las realices en tu cuarto?—. Lo reprendió Reiji (*cof**cof*alias el mayordomo*cof**cof*).-—Eso es para ti.—Esta vez le habló a Yui, a la vez que le extendía un pequeño envase.— Es jugo de arándano, la mejor cura para la anemia.

—Gracias, pero no me encuentro anémica.— Forzó una sonrisa la rubia.

— No tienes que agradecerme y debes tomarte ese jugo, tienes que estar consciente de que eres nuestra presa y no podrás escapar de nosotros.- le respondió Reiji.

—No Gracias, no tengo sed, no me gusta el arándano.—Dijo Yui, lanzándole el envase de jugo directo a la cara de Shu, el cuál por el impacto y la salpicadura , abrió los ojos como platos despertándose por completo.

—¡Pero que diablos crees que haces!.—Le gritó Shu con enojo.

—¡Lo siento pero tu pereza me desespera! siempre tan tranquilo... ¡No puedo soportarlo! ¡Tengo que molestarte!.—Dijo frustrada mientras se agarraba sus rubios cabellos Yui.

Mientras Shu y Yui mantenían su pequeña discusión los demás hermanos estaban rodando de la risa, especialmente Reiji, a quien ya se le notaban lágrimas en sus ojos escarlata.

—¡Tú no te rías chupete de fierro!.—Le reclamó con rabia Shu a Reiji.

—¿chupete de fierro?.—Preguntó curioso Subaru (...¿qué? él también puede ser curioso a veces, no todo es rompe y rompe:/)

—Me refiero a que es antipático, lo aprendí de un señor en las montañas nevadas.—Dijo restándole importancia al asunto, pero volvió a su semblante enojado y como venganza por tirarle el jugo, agarró el envase que aún conservaba la mitad del contenido y se lo lanzó a Yui, quien no era tonta y al notar las intenciones de Shu, se cubrió con el cuerpo de Ayato, quien era el que más cerca estaba, como consecuencia, este terminó con la cara roja por el golpe y y jugo en su cuerpo.

—¡Chichinashi!desgraciada ¡¿cómo te atreves a usar a ore-sama como escudo?! ya verás, te morderé hasta dejarte más seca que el arroz de Laito.— Le escupió con fiereza Ayato.

—¡Hey! yo intento lo mejor para que el arroz esté en su punto, es solo que la cocina actúa por su cuenta.—Dijo haciendo un mohín Laito.

— Lo lamento cabeza de fósforo, mi prioridad es mi seguridad.—Levantó los hombros Yui mientras hablaba.

—Nee Teddy, ¿no crees que están siendo muy ruidosos?.—Se dirigió Kanato a su adorado oso.

—Tú no hables manos libres(que siempre habla solo), ese oso no te responderá,no tiene vida (Autora:Auch..).—Dijo de forma desisnteresada la rubia.

—¡Cállate estúpida!¡Te convertiré en una de mis muñecas!¡Disfrutaré haciéndote sufrir!.—Dijo furioso el pelilila.

—Me han amenazado antes, con una vez más que lo hagan no me afectará cariñosito(Autora:Sí, otro sobrenombre de Yui para KanatoXP, si que tienes imaginación chica. Yui:¿Qué clase de persona sería si no la tuviera? ¡Mi deber es reír mientras pueda!¡De otros claro! Autora: (°-°u)).—Le respondió Yui.

— Grrrrr...—Kanato estalló en rabia y saltó sobre Yui, quien al igual que con Shu, esquivó su ataque, haciendo que este(Kanato, alias manos libres) se estrellara en el estómago de Subaru, el cual se dobló de dolor por la fuerza del impacto.

El chofér por todo el alboroto tenía miedo de decir que había llegado, es decir, ¿quién no temería interrumpir a 6 vampiros sádicos con problemas de personalidad? ¡ah! cierto, Yui es capaz... ya se imaginan ¿verdad?

—Ohhh, parece que hemos llegado hermanos berrinche.—Llamando la atención de todos, quienes solo empezaron a bajar del auto, no admitirían que esa chiquilla los tenía de los nervios.

 **~Fin Flashback~**

 **—** Ah, cierto, ¡oye mayordomo! ¿qué pasará conmigo? recuerda que ya me gradué.—Dijo con aburrimiento Yui.

—Bueno, mientras tú hacías alboroto yo arreglé ese problema.—Dijo arreglándose los lentes.—Estudiarás de nuevo el tercer año, en el mismo salón de Shu y lo ayudarás a pasar, también lo harás con Ayato, Laito y Subaru, quienes tienen las notas más bajas.

—ehhh... ¡que aburrido! repetir de nuevo un curso, nunca esperé que sucediera.—Suspiró con desgano la joven.— ¡Espera! ¿con ayudar te refieres a enseñarles?.—Se le coloreó la frente.

—Exactamente, enseñarás a quién tenga problemas.—Dijo con burla Reiji, pues sabía lo cabezas duras que eran esos cuatro.

—¡Ya que! Por lo menos serás más fácil que la primera vez que estudié, además...—Un aura tenebrosa salía de Yui, muy conocida por Subaru, quien de nuevo sintió ese temor.—... haré que estos estúpidos aprendan muy bien.—Decía con una sonrisilla de dudosos sentimientos, que hizo a los de bajas notas y al repitente (Ayato,Laito,Subaru y ShuXD) sudar frío.

—Bien, ya que todo está resuelto vayan a sus salones.—Dijo comenzando a caminar a su salón Reiji.

Los demás se fueron como rayo a sus salas, de nuevo negarían que Yui les inspiraba un poco de miedo, no, de ningún modo podría ser ese el caso, ello solo querían salvarse de algún castigo de Reiji ¿cierto? ¡¿cierto?!, por eso solo dejaron al empapado Shu con la rubia.

—Deberíamos ir yendo.—Dijo con calma la pequeña diablo *ahem* mujer.

—S-si , pero primero debo cambiarme y tú´me acompañarás, después de todo eres la culpable.—Dijo con un poco de nerviosismo, pero recuperó rápidamente la compostura.

—¡meh!, te seguiré solo porque no sé a dónde debería ir.—Dijo con recelo Yui.

Shu y Yui se dirigieron al baño, llegaría tarde a clases, pero eso no les importaba, digo el chico solo quería limpiarse la cara, se sentía pegajoso y la chica, bueno, la chica solo quería escapar del infierno del que había escapado y al que ahora debía volver, después de todo, no era que a ella le disgustase aprender, pero volver a la rutina de los profesores y deberes, la cansaba, a ella le gustaba aprender por sus propios medios, es por eso que terminó la escuela antes que los demás.

Ya en la puerta del baño, cabe mencionar, el de hombres; Shu entró con normalidad, pero frenó de repente al sentir que la chica entraba de igual manera.

—Oi, ¿qué crees que haces?...—Le dijo Shu a la rubia, mientras pensaba cuántas veces había dicho esa frase ese día.—¿acaso eres una pervertida?.—la acorraló en la pared cercana.

—¿Qué que hago?, pues seguirte, me dijiste que viniera contigo, además aquí no hay nada que yo no conozca.—Dijo con una sonrisa algo insinuante, que para sorpresa del propio Shu, lo sonrojó.

—¡Tch!¡haz lo que quieras!.—Dijo el chico volteándose para que Yui no viera su sonrojo, ¿qué diablos le pasaba este día? se preguntó Shu.

El rubio se lavó la cara y se quitó su chaleco, quedándose solo con su camisa y chaqueta. Antes de salir acorraló de nuevo a Yui.

—Tengo sed.—dijo para luego clavar sus colmillos en el níveo cuello de la chica.

—¡Con un demonio!¡Duele!.—dijo quejándose Yui, más no forcejeó, le dolería más si lo hacía, solo dejó que Shu bebiera.

—Tú sangre...—dijo sorprendido.—... es muy dulce.—volvió a morderla.

Shu la soltó luego de unos minutos, Yui se sentía un poco mareada, pero se prometió que les devolvería lo que le hicieran, así que agarró del cuello de la camisa al rubio, para luego morder el cuello de este y succionar, no salió sangre,ella no la necesitaba, espero dejaría una marca, suponía que los vampiros sanaban rápidamente, pero le puso el suficiente esfuerzo para que aquella marca quedara por el resto de las clases. El chico que sorprendió tanto que no alcanzó a actuar, pero en el fondo no quería hacerlo, tener a Yui mordiendo de su cuello lo excitó de alguna forma y un sonrojo apareció en sus pálidas mejillas, solo sintió como Yui aflojaba su agarre para luego soltarlo.

—Este juego lo pueden jugar dos.—Dijo con suficiencia sin notar el notorio sonrojo del chico, de alguna manera Yui nunca notaba lo más evidente, pero sí las cosas más estúpidas. Ella no era tonta, pero cuando se trataba de otros, no se fijaba mucho, es por eso que le daba sobrenombres a cualquiera, ella era muy directa.

—¡Hmph! vamos a clase.—caminó por delante de ella, no sabía que sucedía con él ese día, ¿es que la rubia le interesaba?,sacudió su cabeza y siguió caminando a su salón, el que ahora compartiría con ella.

—Para ser atrevido,sí que eres serio.—dijo con gracia Yui ,no agregó nada, Shu tampoco respondió, solo siguieron el camino hacia su destino.

Llegaron al salón, Shu fue directo a su asiento al lado de la ventana y comenzó a escuchar música de su reproductor, aunque realmente no le prestaba mucha atención, sin embargo esta estaba dirigida a Yui.

—Señorita Komori, este es su primer día de clases y ya está llegando tarde.—dijo el maestro con reproche.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿por qué solo me reprocha a mí, pero al rubio ese no le dice nada?!.— reclamó Yui.

—Bueno, yo ya me he rendido a que Sakamaki-kun llegue temprano o siquiera venga a clases.—dijo con un aura de derrota el pobre profesor.—De todos modos, por ser tu primer día te perdonaré, ahora preséntate.

—¡De acuerdo!.—Dijo con una sonrisa brillante. —¡Mi nombre es Komori Yui, este año estaré con ustedes, espero que nos llevemos bien!¡Ah! No intenten intimidarme que no me haré cargo por responderles.— su mirada inspiraba respeto a todos, especialmente a los chicos del salón.

—Oye,¿no crees que la chica nueva es mona?.—susurró un chico a otro.

—Sí, es muy linda, ¡y tiene una personalidad fuerte!.—le respondió con los ojos con corazones.

—¡Es perfecta!.—dijeron todos los chicos del aula, haciendo que las chicas se pusieran celosas.

Shu no pasó desapercibida esta acción y en su pecho un sentimiento de rabia se instaló,nuevamente se preguntó algo alterado a sí mismo, ¡¿qué diablos pasa conmigo hoy?!.

—Bien, bien, señorita Komori, siéntese al lado del joven Sakamaki, me han dicho que son conocidos, sería bueno que él te enseñe la escuela y las osas que no entiendas.—terminó el maestro la presentación, las miradas con corazones y las miradas recelosas.

A Shu casi se le cae la mandíbula, sospechó que Reiji fue el culpable de la asignación del asiento de Yui,pero de algún modo eso lo relajó, así no escucharía a los chicos de su clase hablar de ella, después de todo, él era un antisocial perezoso y pensó que de esa forma no hablarían con ella;Yui era su presa, no se la daría a nadie.

—"Demonios, ¿qué estoy pensando?".—sacudió levemente su cabeza.

Yui se dirigió a su asiento y le sonrió amigable a Shu, puede que él sea un vampiro, pero eso no significaba que lo tratara mal solo por eso. Esto sonrojó por tercera vez en el día al pobre de Shu, pero cambió su semblante a uno amenazante al escuchar a unos chicos sobre invitar a Yui a quien sabe donde, los pobres chicos casi se orinan por la mirada que les mandó el mayor de los Sakamaki.

—Sabes, espero que nos llevemos bien Shu-kun.—le sonrió de forma sincera Yui, pues pensó que si iba a convivir mucho tiempo con todos ellos, por lo menos deberían llevarse lo suficientemente bien, como para que tuvieran un poco de consideración con ella. Además ella sería su tutora.—Esforcémonos para que te vaya bien ¿si?.

Por primera vez en toda su vida, Sakamaki Shu estaba igual de rojo que un tomate y su corazón latió más rápido que de costumbre (si es que latía XD). Desvió su vista a la ventana y rogó a todos los dioses que conocía, para que le dieran un poco de esa virtud llamada paciencia y fuerza, sentía que la necesitaría por todo el tiempo en que tuviera que vivir con Yui.

* * *

Bien, este es el fin del capítulo, por fin pude subirlo! mi internet está más malo que huevo podrido:'(.

¿qué les pareció el pequeño revuelo del auto?¿qué piensan de que los hermanos le tengan un poco de miedo a la "dulce y delicada" Yui?¿qué creen que le sucede al Sakamaki mayor?

Espero que lo disfruten, al igual que yo disfruté escribiéndolo. Recuerden que cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, lo hagan por PM o dejando un review, se los agradecería un montón.

P.D:¿cuándo aparecerán los Mukami y Tsukinami?, lo sabrán en los próximos capítulos:D

 _ **¡NOS LEEMOS!**_


End file.
